The invention relates to a method for homogenizing a fibrous, viscous food mass, in particular “pasta filata”, such as mozzarella, for example, wherein a feed quantity of the food mass is initially fed continuously to a homogenizing device comprising a container, wherein in a subsequent step the food mass exiting an outlet gap of the container is fed to a shaping and/or cooling device disposed underneath the container, wherein the shaping and/or cooling device forms a filling gap between two rollers, each of which, in particular, is equipped with a belt, and shapes the food mass into a food strip, wherein the outlet gap of the container is oriented at least substantially parallel to the filling gap.
In general, methods for forming a continuous strip of a food mass are known from the production of processed cheese. As shown in DE 103 28 905 A1, the hot cheese mass is fed via a conduit to a rolling and cooling device, in which the mass is shaped into a strip that is as uniform as possible. The thickness of the strip can be set via the filling gap. A device of the type in question is also shown in DE 22 19 629 C2, where the flowable processed cheese mass is introduced into the filling gap of the roller pair by way of a feed hopper. The feed hopper itself is filled by a melting device. Next, the continuous strip is cut into individual strips.
Uniform shaping and homogeneity within the strip and, therefore, the finished product, are considered to be an important quality criterium within production. For example, irregularities at the very beginning unfavorably affect the subsequent surface and, therefore, the appearance of the quality of the product. The known methods are used without exception for the processing of processed cheese that is fed in the liquid state and is cooled within the scope of processing. As known, such processed cheese has great homogeneity and can be processed relatively easily in the viscosity thereof, which can be influenced via temperature. The consistency of processed cheese, which is relatively fatty, is comparable to that of batter.
It has been shown, however, that the known methods are suitable only under certain conditions for shaping pasta filata cheese, such as mozzarella, for example, into a homogeneous strip. A pasta filata cheese is fibrous, aqueous, and has a rubbery consistency. As known, a pasta filata mass in the heated state behaves not like batter, but more like a yeast dough, which has a fibrous structure and limited flowability. In the heated state as well, these properties cause problems with homogeneity and therefore result in irregularities in the finished product.
The problem addressed by the present invention is therefore that of providing a method for producing a strip of a food mass having limited flowability in the molten state, such as pasta filata, in particular mozzarella, in which the food mass can be shaped into a homogeneous strip in a simple and low-cost manner. A further problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a device that is suitable therefor.
These problems are solved by the claimed methods and devices. Advantageous embodiments are set forth in the particular dependent claims.